Ike x Marth- Realm-Crossed Lovers
by YullenStarDust
Summary: On a normal, relaxing day at the castle, Marth and his army stumble through a rift and into Ike's universe. But when Ike goes to help the Hero-King, he finds that he's suddenly developed feelings for him. How will this sort out when they have just met each other for the first time? (WARNING: Yaoi. Don't read if you don't like it.) Rated M for some strong language and violence.
1. Prologue

All Ike remembered was seeing a strange, dark rift appear from out of blue in the sky, in front of his castle...and then a young king emerging from it. Warriors and other fellow allies of his followed. There didn't seem to be any monsters coming through the area.

"Dammit..." The blue-haired man muttered as he struggled to get up. Seeing that the man was in need of help, Ike ran over, helping him stand up.

He went to ask the king his name, but when his blue eyes met with Ike's, Ike's heart stopped.

"Who are you?" Marth spoke up, confused of why Ike looked so shocked.

"I'm...Ike." Ike managed to catch himself. "The Radiant Hero."

"Well, nice to meet you." Marth smiled. "I'm Marth, the Hero-King of the Past." After the two shook hands, he got serious.

"Now, may you please tell me how in the world I got here?"


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Once everyone had settled down and went into the castle, Marth ordered for his men to take it easy. Ike did the same for his, and then the two decided to talk privately somewhere.

"So my army and I came here through a rift unexpectedly?" The blue-haired Hero-King raised an eyebrow, with his arms crossed.

Ike nodded, he didn't have much to say on that. "That's basically it. We don't know why that rift was there, but I am certain that it might've been a distraction."

"A distraction?" Marth repeated those two last words of Ike's explanation to himself. "And what makes you think that?"

"...Well, the enemies that we fight are known to have certain people in their armies, ones that can create rifts to distract the opponent, and send them to another realm." He paused for a moment before continuing. "...They also use it as a last resort, if they know that they are losing to their opponent."

"...I see." By the looks of Marth's angered face, Ike could tell that what he just said reminded the Hero-King of something. Marth then clinched his fists, and gritted his teeth. "That's right!...My men and I...we were fighting Medeus in our realm, and were about to slain him once and for all. But that...monster used that rift to distract us!"

"That could seem that is the possibility." Ike agreed, "Or it might be one of his men."

Marth frowned, and exhaled in frustration. "Well, if it was him or not, I would like to get my men back to our realm as soon as possible." He then turned around, and started making his way to the mess hall to inform his men. But Ike stopped him from doing so.

"...You can't go back, Prince Marth." he reminded the Hero-King, who sharply turned around and locked his eyes on the Radiant Hero in surprise. "I mean, for the time being, that is. Queen Elincia, her husband Geoffrey, and Soren are looking into this situation to help you and your men out."

Marth became silent for a moment, and looked down at the ground. "Well, I hope they finish fast." Marth looked into Ike's eyes with impatience, and then went back to tell his team the recent news.

Ike could hear him mutter to himself, "Well, this is just great..." before he went out of Ike's sight. The blue-haired swordsman exhaled in frustration, and rested a hand on his forehead.

_...Prince Marth is taking this to heart. _he thought to himself. _I've never met somebody in that royal class that has that much determination in themselves. _

He then remembered the encounter they had when he first saw Marth, and looked down at the floor. _Speaking of which, I felt my heart stop when I met eyes with the Hero-King the first time. _His cheeks turned a bantam pink pigment. _...There must be an explanation to this. But enough of these thoughts. I need to inform the Queen of Prince Marth._

* * *

><p>Ike arrived in the throne room just as Queen Elincia was wrapping up her conversation with Geoffrey. Ike assumed that it might be about the rift, so he left it at that.<p>

"Greetings, Queen Elincia." Ike nodded, and gave a welcoming smile. Elincia could see him in the corner of her eye, and couldn't help but smile as well.

"Greetings, my Lord Ike." Even though she was married to Geoffrey now, she was used to calling Ike that in their teenage years. Ike was still a mercenary then, and a bodyguard of Elincia. "...How have you been?"

Ike felt his heart jump a little when the green-haired woman asked that. He was thinking of Marth again. "...Oh, I'm fine. I wanted to inform you of Prince Marth."

"Oh, the Hero of Old?" Ike looked surprised when Elincia said his old name. "Of course. Why?"

"Well, he was the one that came from that rift, along with his army." Ike explained, feeling his cheeks turn a bantam pigment as he said those words. Elincia could see that he had the blue-haired swordsman on his mind, and couldn't help but giggle.

"...I see." she nodded, and Ike could see a little smirk cross her lips. Ike could see it from a mile away, and he looked down at the ground.


End file.
